No Denying It
by Dixon-Vixen13
Summary: A Caryl fic, set after Carol is found alive by Daryl. My first Walking Dead fic so please let me know what you think. Unsure if it will be multi chapter at this stage. Rated M for language. Will give warning on any chapters where it may be altered, so not to offend.
1. Chapter 1- No Denying It

**This is my first attempt at a Caryl fic, please review and let me know what you think andd also if I should make it a multi chapter story.**

* * *

They were two broken souls, trying to survive in an equally broken world. A lot had changed for the both of them since the infection had broken out. In a time filled with fear, anxiety and uncertainty, never would they have thought they would find a friendship in one another. A bond forged by grief. That bond strengthened by a will to survive and maybe by a glimmer of hope for something more.

Carol. A woman damaged by years of abuse from a bastard husband, a man who was taken by the dead, freeing her from the nightmare she was living with him only to be trapped in another while the world fell around them. The loss of her daughter to the hell that the world had become was almost too much for her to bear. Sophia, her little girl, her rock. She had been her reason to get out of bed each and every day. In the months that passed not a day went by that she didn't think of her daughter, but the pain was lessened by the understanding and support of the group.

And Daryl, a man whose self-worth had been almost completely destroyed by the constant abuse and mocking form his older brother, a racist drug addict who pissed everybody off. He had practically raised Daryl, taught him how to be just like him. Only there was something inside of Daryl that wanted a better life. Sure he came across like his brother at times, but deep down he just needed to belong. Love and trust were two things that didn't come naturally to Daryl, but as he built friendships within the group he was beginning to understand the two concepts.

So much had gone down in the short space of time since they took refuge in the prison. They had fought off countless walkers, come across survivors, lost some of their people who had made the ultimate sacrifice to save others. The new born baby Judith somehow restored a little hope to the group, and Carol proved she did indeed have nine lives after being found alive when all hope for her had been lost. That time spent shut in the closet seemed to go on forever, she had almost lost all hope of being found. But when that door was ripped open and she had looked up to see her rescuer, it was none other than Daryl Dixon. She had never been happier to see his dirty face. Two hearts thumped wildly within their chests and his rough hands met the soft smooth skin of her face. What happened after that was a blank for Carol… however it was a moment Daryl would never forget.

He had been so angry, trying to come to terms with the fact that she was gone. Taken from him by the monsters this cruel new world had created. Not that she was ever really his to begin with, but not having her around made him realise, maybe that's what he wanted. His confused feelings and intense rage had become too much for him to handle. He was gonna kill that fuckin' walker behind that door. For Carol. But when her tore open that door and laid eyes on the very person he was almost certain he would never see again a flood of emotions came over him that he couldn't begin to understand. All he knew was that finding Carol. Finding her alive was the best thing that had happened to him in a long time.

* * *

After some rest and fluids Carol was feeling much better, but there was one thing she had to do. Say goodbye to her friends Lori and T-Dog. Lives that had been lost in the most unselfish ways. She thanked god that she had made it, but wished it hadn't been at the expense of the lives of one of their own. She knelt by their graves, slow tears falling down her cheeks.

"Lori, your baby girl is beautiful and I know you will be watching over her from a better place. I'm sorry I couldn't be there with you… at the end. You can be at peace now. I promise I will keep an eye out for your family. I'll miss you" she whispered.

The strong and stubborn redneck stood silently watching her from a distance as she sat by the graves of the friends she… they lost. Wondering to himself whether she would notice that there was a third. 'Of course she would dumbass' he scolded himself. It was only a matter of time, and then she would know the truth. As he slowly made his way over to her, he could just make out what she was saying.

"T, you sacrificed yourself so that I could live and for that I will be forever grateful, I only wish it didn't have to be this way. But we both knew what lay ahead for you. Rest in peace my friend, I won't ever forget you and what you did for me" she whispered between quiet sobs. As the words left her lips they tugged on his heart strings. Why did this woman affect him so much. A man who most people believed was incapable of showing emotion, but here he was, his heart breaking at the sound of her cries. It was as though he could feel her pain. Something he had only ever experienced around her.

As he carefully inched closer as not to startle the grieving woman, she turned to see him watching her intently. As their blue eyes locked that's when she noticed something in her peripheral vision. The soft white of a Cherokee Rose. Laid upon a third grave. For a moment she was confusion and then it hit her. She looked up at Daryl with a questioning expression. He shuffled uncomfortably and stared down at his boots. The flower. That was their thing. Had everyone including Daryl given up hope that she might still be alive.

She moved herself closer to the grave and took the delicate flower in her hand, running the tips of her slim fingers along the white petals. She was a little surprised when Daryl took a seat on the ground beside her, however she welcomed his company. He looked at her as though he had something to say, but was too hesitant… shy… maybe even scared to say what was on his mind.

"Was this you?" she asked quietly raising the small flower she clutched in the palm of her hand.

"Yeah" was all he could manage in reply.

She nodded in appreciation and waited for him to speak. She knew there was something on his mind, it was evident in his eyes. Something she loved about him. He may be a man of few words, but his eyes definitely had a lot to say.

"Thought you wer' … gone" he spoke softly, his voice slightly shaky to his own disgust.

"I figured, you know with the third grave and all" she replied.

"Found it in the woods, thought ya might like it" he said playing with his hands nervously.

"Thank you Daryl"

"Nuthin' ta thank me for. Shoulda done more for ya" he said gruffly.

"You've done more for me than anyone ever has. You found me. You saved me Daryl" she whispered as she leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on his dirty cheek. Unlike the first time she did the same thing he didn't flinch or shy away. He remained still and accepted her show of appreciation. However hard he tried to pretend like he didn't care. Fact was he did, a lot. And Carol knew it. There was no denying it.


	2. Chapter 2- Scars

**Thank you to everyone who took the time to read and review this story. Your kind words have encouraged me to continue. Sorry that it took me so long, but here is chapter 2. Please review and let me know what you think. **

* * *

He knew he was staring, and he knew damn well he should stop. But there was something about the sight before him that he just couldn't turn away from. Her pale skin littered with scars, some faded so they were almost invisible, others still as pink and raised as they had been since the wounds had healed. He was drawn to them, almost as though they were calling his name. He couldn't stop himself as he slowly moved closer to her, he had no idea what the fuck he was doing. All he knew was that he had to get a closer look.

She must've sensed someone in the room because before he knew it she whipped around, her pistol pointed right in his face. "Jesus Daryl! You scared the hell outta me! What on earth are you doing?" Carol yelled at him as she set her gun back down. He backed up quickly, unable to produce any words in his defence. He looked down at his feet, there was no way he could look her in the eye now. 'Christ, she thinks yer a fuckin' pervert you stupid fuck what wer ya thinkin' he scolded himself.

"Daryl?"

"I…I.. jesus woman I don't fuckin' know" he growled. He was ashamed of his actions, but he had realised the reason for them. He wasn't alone. He wasn't the only one covered in scars. He wanted to touch her marred skin, he wanted to trace her scars with his fingertips. All he wanted was to take away her pain, and let her know that he understood.

"Why were you watchin' me Daryl" she questioned.

"I… I wasn't watchin'" he mumbled, still staring down at the ground.

"That's sure as hell what it looked like"

"Woman s'not what it was okay" he growled.

"Well can you tell me what you were doing standing there while I was half naked Daryl?"

There was a long moment of silence, and Carol waited patiently for his answer. She knew better than to rush Daryl Dixon. But she sure as hell wasn't gonna let slide the fact that he was staring at her half naked body in the prison shower room.

"Yer scars" he grunted quietly.

"What?"

"Was lookin' at yer scars okay"

Carol let out a sigh. They were something she tried to hide from everybody. She never wanted anyone to see them, least of all Daryl. They made her feel weak.

"They're just… just ugly reminders of an even uglier man" she said softly as she reached for her tank top. She wanted them covered. She hated them being out in the open for people to see. For herself to see they were a constant reminder of her weakness, and of that piece of shit she called a hsuband. She wished she could make them go away.

"Wait" Daryl called out, moving forward slightly setting his crossbow down on the bench. He hesitated, knowing he wanted to move closer, but not wanting to freak the woman out.

"What is it Daryl, I don't like feeling exposed like this. I… I feel… ugly" she sighed.

Those words leaving her mouth were enough to give him the push he needed to try and help this broken woman. He didn't know exactly how he was going to help her, but he knew he wanted to. And that was enough for him.

"I… I don't think they're ugly. They might 'ave come from a ugly act, but they aint ugly. And you… you and ugly neither" he said softly, his voice raspy and his accent thick. He slowly inched a little closer, the tips of his fingers almost in reach of her pale skin. Yet he didn't have the courage to reach for her.

"What makes you say that?"

"They show ya strength. Show yer tough" he told her matter of factly.

"You think these are something to be proud of?" she questioned him, a little confused. She hated those scars. Hated what they reminded her of.

"I think ya should be proud ya made it through all that to be the woman ya are now"

His words made her smile, it wasn't often the redneck spoke more than twenty words to a person, let alone had a conversation with you. She treasured the fact that he thought it was important enough to speak about.

She turned away, reaching once more for her tank top feeling the need to cover herself. But the feel of his calloused fingertips on the soft skin of her back stopped her in her tracks. A shiver was sent down her spine as he ran his fingers along the vast amount of scars on her back. His hand came to rest on a particularly nasty clump of small pink circles between her shoulder blades.

"Ed… burnt me with his cigarettes. Each time I disobeyed him in public… I payed for it later on" she whispered, her voice trembling slightly.

Daryl tensed at the mention of that bastards name. Knowing he did this to Carol made his hatred for the man even stronger. He wished that he could drag the man back from the depths of hell just to beat the shit out of him and send them right back there himself. Daryl may be a violent man, but never would he lay a violent hand on a woman.

His fingers ghosted down the length of her spine as he shuffled a little closer to her, his hot breath on the back of her neck making her skin tingle. His fingertips reached a thick dark scar across the back of her right hip, it took all he had to steady his shaking hand as his fingertips danced over the scar.

"I broke one of the good plates washing up… he used a piece of it to…" she couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence. She turned to face him, revealing a whole other collection of scars on her front. She placed a soft hand on his cheek. He didn't flinch. Touching her soft skin with his hands had readied him for the physical contact he was certain she would return.

"Does it…" he paused, not entirely sure if he wanted the answer to the question he was about to ask.

"No Daryl, they don't hurt anymore".

He took solace in that. Knowing she wasn't in physical pain from the injuries she had suffered. But he knew full well that she would have emotional pain. As did he.

"I… I'm sorry I walked in on ya like that"

"It's ok. I understand. They can be an intriguing sight I guess" she replied. She wasn't mad at him. If anything she was relieved that someone else knew the pain she carried with her. She knew he had a caring side, But she was constantly, and pleasantly surprised by the rough redneck.

He backed away from her a little, the skin on his face feeling the cold instantly as her hand fell back to her side. He was nervous as all hell, but he knew he had to do this. For her, he told himself. He was doing this for her. Truth be told, it was as much for him as it was for her. Slowly he undid the buttons of his plaid sleeveless shirt with shaking hands and let it fall down to the floor. She looked at him, confusion clear in her eyes.

"Quid pro quo… right" he offered with a small nervous smile.

The small amount of light coming through the bars above them illuminating the large collection of scars he wore on his own skin as he stepped closer to her. Allowing her to view them, as he had done hers…


	3. Chapter 3- Repaying The Favour

**Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to review this story. Sorry for the slow updates, this chapter took a while to get right. Originally it was going to be joint with the previous one, but I wanted to explore each one in more depth so they bcame two seperate ones, so sorry for the sudden ending on the previous chapter but here the moment is continued. **

**Sorry for any spelling mistakes or grammer errors, I do my best to proofread, but sometimes things get missed. I hope you enjoy the chapter and stick with the story. Please review, your feedback is important and helps me develop as a writer.**

* * *

With his body mere inches from her own, her hands trembled as she reached out toward his rough, marred skin. The tips of her fingers ghosted along the pink and white marks that covered his toned body. She carefully studied his face as her warm hands explored his skin, knowing he wasn't very comfortable with physical contact. She smiled a little to herself as he closed his eyes at her touch, almost as though he enjoyed the closeness of it all. Surely not, this was Daryl Dixon after all.

Her hand came to rest at a scar that she knew. The one he had received while out searching for Sophia, impaling himself with one of his own arrows after a tumble from a cliff. He sighed softly as she caressed the mark on his side.

"Don't regret that one. 'Bout the only one that has good reason bein' there" he told her.

Carol couldn't help but smile at his comment. She continued travelling her fingertips along his body, finding a particularly nasty scar spanning almost the entire vertical length of his ribcage on his right side. Carol waited patiently for the story behind the scar as she traced it with her soft fingers, noticing the goosebumps it caused on his skin.

"Merle was in juvi, Daddy come home drunk. Start'd beatin' on me. Tried t' defend myself… Daddy weren't happy 'bout that. Pulled out his knife"

Carol had to fight back tears, no child deserved that kind of abuse. "How old were you Daryl?"

"Dunno… 'bout seven I think"

The thought of Daryl, a small defenceless seven year old boy being beaten by a grown man was enough to make her feel sick to her stomach. She slowly continued her journey across his body, walking around behind him to view the mass of scars on his back. Taking the time to touch each one with her finger tips, searching out the worst ones and listening to the stories behind them. She settled on a small thick scar on his left shoulder blade, caressing it with the tips of her fingers.

" That one was for bein' a useless piece o' shit son Daddy told me. I knocked over his beer. Burnt me with a hot fire poker".

With each story of his pain and suffering Carol began to understand why Daryl was the way he was. He had never been loved in his entire life. No one had treated him with love and respect and so he didn't understand what those things were or how they felt. She felt great sadness for him that he had not experienced some of the most important things in life. His father, a man who was supposed to love him unconditionally did nothing but hurt him and make him feel worthless.

Her hand came to rest on another scar, a long one reaching from the middle of his lower back around to his right side. Furiously blinking away her tears she waited to hear about the scar.

"That's from one of the many beatin's I got from Daddy's belt" he said in a low gruff whisper.

One of many? This poor man had suffered through so much. Carol wished she could just take away all his pain. But she knew all too well that pain from abuse like this was not just physical, but emotional. She wasn't sure which was worse. At least the physical pain would dull with time and eventually fade away to nothing. The emotional pain never left. It was haunting.

She made her way back round to his front to see his face, his eyes glassy with unshed tears. He quickly shut them, not wanting her to see him cry. It hurt him to remember all of this. Things he had tried so hard to forget. She felt bad for wanting to know his stories, but he had offered after listening to hers.

Just as she was about to end their sharing session, her eyes settled on one last scar. One that sat right over top of his heart. It was a type of scar that she was certainly familiar with. The type of scar that was created by a hot cigarette pressed into the skin. She lay her hand gently over top of the scar, feeling his heart beating beneath it.

" Daddy was drunk, as usual. Said I didn't need a heart. Was pointless coz no one would ever love me, and I would never love anyone. Told me he was gonna burn it" he told her, a tear finally escaping the corner of his eye.

"That's horrible Daryl. And it's not true" she whispered softly.

"Believed 'im"

"Your father was a selfish man Daryl, he didn't deserve a son like you. And you deserved a much better father than him"

"Made me tough. Even if I am a heartless bastard"

"Daryl Dixon! Don't you let me hear you say things like that. You are anything but a heartless bastard. You risked your own life to try and save my Sophia, you barely knew her. But you cared enough, you can't truly believe you are heartless" she told him.

"Maybe not, but don't know what love is either" he replied, refusing to look into her eyes. Afraid of what he might see. The only looks he was used to were disappointment, rejection, hatred and anger.

She took his hand in her free one and gently pressed it to her heart. She could feel him trembling beneath her touch. She knew he was nervous, and maybe had never touched a woman in this way. She stayed silent for a moment, allowing him to get as comfortable as he possibly could with the intimate physical contact.

"Do you feel that Daryl?"

"Mhmm" he grunted nervously.

"I feel the same thing here" she whispered, as she tapped her finger on his chest where her right hand rested. "You Daryl, have a heart. Believe that".

"Carol…" he hesitated.

"Don't be afraid. I'm not going to judge you"

"Do you think… Do you think I will ever know what love is like?" he sighed softly, still looking down at his feet.

"I think once you trust yourself enough to open your heart, and trust others enough to let them in… you will" she told him in a matter of fact kind of tone.

They stood in silence for a few minutes, relaxing at the feel of one another's hearts beating beneath their hands. Daryl had never been this close to a woman. Never been this intimate. But no fucking way was he going to tell Carol that. He didn't want her thinking he was some kind of backward ass pussy. But the feel of her skin beneath his fingers, the warmth that radiated from her body made him feel something that was foreign to him.

He looked up, and his blue eyes finally met with hers. He did not see anger. Or hatred… or even a hint of rejection or disappointment. All he saw in her eyes was understanding and a little sorrow. Yet she was smiling. That sweet smile that he loved to see so much. That smile that always made him want to smile too.

Carol was thankful for this moment that she got to spend with Daryl. A moment of sharing and understanding in one another's pain. A rare moment with a man like Daryl. Something about the rough redneck made her feel safe. And finally she had someone who understood her pain and what she had endured. They were alike, yet so different.

Slowly she leaned closer to him giving him plenty of warning, her warm, soft lips meeting his chest where her hand had been resting. Gently kissing the scar that lay over his guarded heart. It was a sweet and simple kiss, but it held so much meaning for the both of them.

He stood silently as her lips connected with his chest. His heart thumping rapidly. He had no words at all, he couldn't even think. His face felt hot, he was sure his cheeks were bright red, but in that moment he didn't care. She had kissed him, because she wanted to. In that small moment he had felt more wanted than he had in his entire life.

"Thank you Daryl" she whispered sweetly as she handed him his shirt, slipping her own back over her bra covering her scarred body as he did the same.

"Yer welcome" he replied as she walked past him, brushing her hand along his chest as she headed for the door. A small smile graced his lips as he replayed the moment she had kissed him in his mind. Is that a taste of what love felt like?

"Geez Dixon, yer turnin' into a fuckin' pussy" he muttered to himself as he picked up his crossbow and made his way out heading back up to the rest of the group.


	4. Chapter 4 - Admission

Three days. It had been three long and torturous days since his encounter with Carol in the prison shower room, and he had been avoiding her like the plague. Like even looking at her or being in the same room was going to get him infected. Kinda stupid considering the position they were all in. Infected with some unknown disease bringing the dead back to life. Why he had been avoiding her… he didn't quite know. Maybe it was shame. Nerves even. Or maybe he was just plain scared. Acting like a pussy, hiding from a woman. But Carol wasn't just any woman. There was something different and special about her. Something he was drawn to. He felt a connection with her, like he had never had with anyone his whole life. He could just imagine what Merle would have to say.

"You always were a pussy baby brother. Hell you may as well be a faggot if you ain't gonna tap that. End o' the world and you can't even get a piece o' ass" the voice of his older brother echoed through his mind, encouraging a growl to escape from his lips.

He was sitting alone in the grass of the prison yard, trying to make sense of all the shit running through his mind. So distracted he didn't even hear Rick approach, until the sheriff was sat down right next to him. Damn foolish in a time like this he thought to himself. 'All this pussy thinking about feelings and shit gonna get me killed'.

"You been quiet…er" Rick finally spoke up.

"Nothin' to say" he grunted in reply.

"Really? You sittin out here by yourself for hours on end would suggest otherwise"

"Don't need my head shrunk, last I check you were a Sheriff, not a Doctor" Daryl mumbled.

"True, but I am your friend Daryl, and I can listen if you need me to. Hell you done a lot for me and my family. I gotta repay you somehow right" Rick told him.

"'M fine"

"Okay… if you say so"

"I do" he growled.

"Alright then, I'll leave you to it. Just one question… this wouldn't have anything to do with you avoiding Carol would it" Rick asked, a small smirk gracing his lips. It seemed everyone could see what was going on between the two of them except for themselves.

Daryl shot him an angry look, or at least what he tried to convey as angry. He was doing a pretty poor job at it. His eyes betrayed him, revealing the confusion he felt inside. He stayed silent, ignoring the sheriff's question.

"Why don't you just tell her Daryl?"

"Dunno what your talkin' bout" Daryl lied through his teeth.

"Oh I think you do. You know Daryl, I have many regrets about the things I have done. But my biggest is the way I left things with my wife. She d… she died thinking I hated her. Never getting to make things right or say… say goodbye. You gotta take the chances your given coz you never know if they will ever be presented to you again" Rick said.

Daryl sat silent for a moment, taking in his friends words. Sure he was being a pain in the ass and not leaving him be, but he had a good point. And seeing him the way he was when he lost his wife. Daryl didn't ever want to have to go through that if anything ever happened to Carol. Never getting the chance to confess that there was something more between the two of them. Something rare, something real.

Suddenly he sprung up from the grass, slapping Rick on the back and sprinting back up to the prison as he yelled "Gotta go, thanks Sheriff!"

Rick just stood and watched the redneck run, smiling to himself and admiring his handy work. All he needed was a push in the right direction.

Carol sat on her bunk in her cell, mending a pair of Carl's pants, completely lost in her own thoughts when Daryl came running in, startling her.

"Daryl, wh… what is it. Is someone hurt.. or … bit?" she asked, cringing at her own question. The thought of one of their own getting bit scared her to death.

"Na… they're fine" he whispered trying to catch his breath. Feeling like an idiot for busting into her cell the way he did. Now he was standing there in front of her he wasn't even sure what he was going to say. Or if he even wanted to say anything at all.

She watched him silently, she could see in his eyes he was struggling with something. He had something he needed to say but he didn't know how. "What is it Daryl?" she asked, hoping to encourage him to tell her what was on his mind.

He stood there like an idiot, fiddling with the buttons on his shirt like a nervous school kid. 'Don't be a god damned pussy Dixon' he scolded himself.

"I… I don't" he sighed, unable to find the words he needed. Worried he was going to say it wrong, or that his words wouldn't be enough. He was never good with words.

"It's ok Daryl"

"I don't wanna have regrets" he half growled half whispered.

His voice slightly softer than usual. His heart was thumping wildly in his chest, threatening to bust right through his chest. He could feel his face growing hot with the embarrassment from his admission.

Carol rose to her feet and slowly made her way to him, so that the two were merely inches apart. She could feel the warmth of his breath on her face, her skin tingling at the closeness of his muscular body. The body that she had dreamt so many times of touching. And now that she had all she wanted was more. But she knew Daryl, and she knew that he wasn't one for touching. The moment they had in the showers was rare, and she would always cherish it. Only he could make her feel better about anything, even the horrible abuse she had suffered from her bastard husband.

He didn't know what came over him at that moment. The smell of her skin, the warmth of her body it was drawing him in. There was no fighting it, truth be told he didn't want to fight. He wanted to succumb to this feeling. Something he couldn't quite describe. Safety? Companionship? Love? Hell he had no fucking clue. All he knew was that he wanted it, not only in his mind, but in his body and in his heart.

He lifted a rough hand up to her cheek, caressing the soft skin with the tips of his finger, his eyes closely following his movements, unable to connect with hers. Her skin was so warm, so inviting. He heard a small sigh escape her lips at the touch of his hand, sending shivers down his spine.

After a long moment he slowly looked up, meeting the beautiful blue of her eyes. There was no looking away now, He watched her carefully as he traced her jawline with his fingers, enjoying the smile it brought to her lips. Those gorgeous soft lips. He wanted nothing more than to taste those lips. Gently he ran his thumb across her lips, almost like his way of asking her permission. Seeing if it was what she wanted too. The small nod she gave, and the way her smile widened was enough to let him know that it was okay.

Slowly he inched closer, unsure of himself and his abilities. But at the same time determined to take this opportunity he had been given and embrace it whole heartedly. He bowed his head slightly until his lips met hers in a soft and tender kiss. It was a simple kiss, and it was over just as soon as it had begun. It was all they needed. They were not simple people, but they both knew that simple was all they needed in that moment. It was a moment to forget the world, and give in to temptation.

They stood together in silence, his hands still resting on her cheeks, hers lay on his chest feeling the rapid beating of his heart. She let out a sigh of happiness and rested her forehead on his, both closing their eyes and enjoying one another's company.

* * *

_**I apologise for how long it took me to get this chapter written and posted. So busy with work and study, you know how it is. Struggled a lot to get this chapter out the way I wanted it. Thank you for those who read this and have stuck with my story you guys are great. I am sorry for any mistakes, once this got flowing it was written in a night. **_

_**If anyone would be keen, I could do with a co-writer, someone to bounce ideas off and help write for this story. And help me get over my writers blocks.**_

_**Please take the time to review and let me know what you think. Your reviews are really encouraging and help me improve and encourage me to continue writing. Thank you!**_


End file.
